Printing systems, such as inkjet printers, may include one or more printheads. Each printhead includes a printing surface having a series of nozzles that are used to spray drops of ink. During operation of the printing systems, the printing surface may accumulate contaminants such as dried ink or drying ink. Such contaminants can clog nozzles so as to severely affect the performance of the printing system and print quality.
One method of addressing the issue of accumulating contaminants is to periodically service the printhead to remove the contaminants/residue. Some printing systems sometimes include a service station that, among other things, periodically cleans the printing surface of the printhead by wiping the printing surface. The service station may include a web of wiping material (hereinafter referred to as a “web”) that may be pressed against the printing surface of the printhead to remove contaminants.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures.